


Forever Young

by Hetalia1912



Category: History (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abusive Parents, Adorable Kim Namjoon | RM, Adorable Kim Taehyung | V, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Run (Music Video), Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Child Abuse, Cute Park Jimin (BTS), Depressed Kim Namjoon | RM, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, Hanging Out, Hospitals, Idols, Illegal Activities, Inspired by Music, Jealous Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is a Sweetheart, Kim Namjoon | RM Has Anxiety, Kim Namjoon | RM Is a Dork, Kim Seokjin | Jin Being a Mom, Kim Seokjin | Jin is So Done, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Good Friend, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Sweetheart, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga is So Done, Multi, Original Character(s), Protective Bangtan Boys, Running Away, Sweet Jeon Jungkook, Texting, Worried Bangtan Boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Forever Young

**5:45 AM**

**Beloved** **Mochi:** Hey hyungs?

 **GeniusLeader:** Yeah Jimine?

 **BelovedMochi:** Can I talk to you guys about something?

 **EommaHyung:** Yeah sure Jimine

 **RayOfSunshine:** You can talk to us about anything :)

 **GrumpySuga:** Yeah but does it have to be at 6 in the morning?

 **GeniusLeader:** Actually it's 5:47

 **GrumpySuga:** Whatever

 **GrumpySuga:** It's still too early for this

 **EommaHyung:** It is never too early when it comes to our baby mochi

 **EommaHyung:** Isn't that right Jimine?<3

 **BelovedMochi:** <3

 


End file.
